


孔雀开屏（中）

by junnnnni



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnnnni/pseuds/junnnnni





	孔雀开屏（中）

6  
赵磊做一个很长的梦。  
在梦里他变回了六七岁的小男孩，在后院玩泥巴的时候一脚踩空掉进了深不见底的兔子洞。  
洞穴里别有洞天，开满了他从未见过的各类奇花，热带藤蔓热烈地缠绕攀缘向上生长，空气里弥漫着果实丰收的甜味。  
他摸索着往里走，竟然在下一个分叉口看见了焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉也变成了小男孩。他的脸更肉了，五官还没完全长开，像一个可爱的糯米团子。

他把两手背在身后，笨拙又害羞地看着他，“我想和你一起玩，好吗？”  
“但我不想跟疯子呆在一块儿…”，赵磊觉得一切都乱了套，越走越深的诡异洞穴、突然变回小孩他和焉栩嘉、还有眼前这些莫名其妙的对话。他只想赶紧从这个混乱的梦境里逃出去。  
“那没用的——” 焉栩嘉固执地对他强调，“在这儿，我们都是疯子。我是，你也是。”  
“可你怎么证明我疯了呢？”赵磊问。  
“你非疯不可了，”焉栩嘉高深莫测回答道，“否则你也不会在这儿。”

赵磊醒的时候流了一身冷汗。他去洗了把脸，梦境荒诞又真实，他一时竟然有点分不清虚实真假。  
认识焉栩嘉以后，他遇上的奇奇怪怪的事情就越来越多了。  
焉栩嘉这个疯子，他腹诽。  
看来梦也不是没有道理，他迟早要被这个人潜移默化成疯子。

7  
焉栩嘉十八岁生日，他爸送了他辆车。  
他一贯少爷做派，我行我素，提车的第二天就大摇大摆开到A大来接人。  
赵磊一出教学楼就看见这人靠在他那辆风骚的跑车上冲他招手，笑得一脸人畜无害，潇洒又漂亮，惹得路过的女生纷纷侧目。  
看这架势，焉栩嘉估计巴不得四面八方上下课的人都朝他们这里看。  
赵磊无奈，这人也就看着成熟，背地里完全是个小孩子脾气。跟骄矜的猫一样，得哄得夸，还时不时得满足他的占有欲，配合他宣誓一下主权。

“大热天的，你跑来干嘛？”，赵磊边系安全带边问他，他直觉焉栩嘉在18岁生日这天突然跑来找他，是有话要跟他说。  
焉栩嘉瞥了他一眼，低头摆弄起方向盘，“没干嘛，你昨天不是说今天下午要去敲几个章办手续很麻烦吗，你从教务处走到系办公室得半个小时吧，来回走个两三趟一个下午就没了。今天天还这么热，开车多快。”  
说完又飞速抬头瞥了他一眼，然后就把头别到另一边车窗去了。  
赵磊不知道他今天在闹什么别扭，莫名其妙地看着他。

8  
焉栩嘉越想越生气，一路上把车开得风驰电掣。  
今天是他十八岁生日，本来气势汹汹地把车开到学校来堵人下课，打算直接把人带走，借机把两个人之间的事说清楚说明白。  
没想到赵磊还是那副云淡风轻无所谓的样子，还明知故问他来干嘛，他还能干嘛，只要赵磊不想他想干什么都干不了。

车开到教务处楼下，赵磊一边解安全带，一边把左手搭在焉栩嘉右手上摩挲，像在斟酌用词。  
焉栩嘉知道赵磊肯定又要说一些无关紧要的漂亮话来哄他了，这个人一贯如此。  
但他现在根本不想听这些。于是他别扭地把头扭到一边，摆出一张怎么都哄不好的臭脸。

下一秒那只手滑过他右半边脸颊，还没等他反应过来，对方突然直起身跨骑到他腿上，强硬地把他偏过去的脑袋掰回来，随之而来的还有一个莽撞生涩的吻，赵磊把舌头伸进来，毫无章法地四处乱戳。呼吸喷在他脸上，全是烫的。

焉栩嘉的大脑彻底死机了。他凭本能去搂赵磊的细腰，下一步伸手想去解开他腰上的皮带，却被轻轻按住了。

赵磊离开的时候在他嘴角轻轻亲了一下，然后行云流水无事发生一样提着包开车门下车。走了两步发现焉栩嘉还呆在原地，有点好笑地对他摆摆手。

“不用等了，晚上我去找你。”

＊两人关于疯子的对话是《爱丽丝梦游仙境》原文掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝和猫的对话。有细微改动。  
这里借用爱丽丝梦游仙境的意象来暗示磊这时候已经不知不觉爱上嘉嘉了。  
掉进兔子洞的人都是疯子。在爱情里的人都是疯子。  
而只有彼此相爱的人才会同时掉进兔子洞。  
他遇到了这个人，也推开了爱丽丝梦游仙境的那扇门。


End file.
